EP004
, , , and is the 4th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. Summary Nate receives a Yo-kai Medallium from Whisper. Nate confronts and befriends Hungramps. Wazzat causes havoc at Nate's school. Manjimutt's hair salon fails due to the fact that everyone thinks he's a dog groomer. Plot Yo-kai Medallium Angry at the sight of Nate's messy room, Nate's mom orders him to clean it. Although Nate is terrified of his mother's temper, he isn't too bothered with actually cleaning despite Whisper helping him out. Nate wonders where he should put his Yo-kai Medals, but he just throws them in one of his drawers. Outraged, Whisper gives him a Yo-kai Medallium to keep his Medals in, which he claims has enough space for all of them. Nate asks Whisper how many Medals exist, but realizes that Whisper has no idea. Whisper retorts that it's Nate's duty to collect as many Yo-kai as possible, so the Medallium will summon the most powerful and rare Yo-kai in existence. Just then, Nate's mother arrives to see the room as messy as she left it, and flies into a rage that merits her own Yo-kai introduction as "Monster Mom", to the horror of Nate and Whisper. Yo-kai Hungramps Katie is found eating what looks like a really long hot dog. She says she feels very sick from eating the greasy food from the nearby convenience store. Whisper realizes that Nate is about to comment on Katie's appearance, but before he can warn Nate, Nate agrees with Katie and says she looks terrible, offending her. As Katie runs off, Whisper tells him that he should never tell a girl that she looks terrible. Nate is certain that a Yo-Kai is responsible, and sets out to find the Yo-kai who's been inspiriting Katie. At the nearby Everymart, Nate is determined to find the Yo-kai causing people to snack on unhealthy convenience store food. Despite Whisper's insistence that no such Yo-kai exists, Nate finds Hungramps sitting outside the store. Referring to his Yo-kai Wiki, Whisper explains that Hungramps makes people have the munchies, so they set out to snack on whatever food they find. Nate initially attempts to negotiate calmly, but Whisper suggests that Nate be more forceful in his approach. Nate's direct confrontation, however, causes Hungramps to radiate a powerful aura that knocks Nate and Whisper back. Approaching Hungramps again, they discover that Hungramps has fallen asleep. Whisper suggests that Hungramps has to take power naps given his age, and Hungramps wakes up in a better mood. Hungramps says that he has to stay here, no matter what. Nate asks him to hear Hungramps' story, but he falls asleep again. Prompted by Whisper, Nate summons Tattletell to make him tell his story. After the two Yo-kai have a drink of tea, Hungramps explains that he had a granddaughter when he was alive, and he used to bring her to this store all the time when she was a little girl. When she wanted something, he would buy it for her saying, "Anything for my best girl." She was a happy and sweet child, but those days came to an end as she grew up - she went to school and spent more time with her friends than with him. Although he recognized that all children grow up, he was saddened that his granddaughter had left him. Eventually, he died from natural causes, thus leaving everything behind. He decided to inspirit the store so he could look at her one last time, but eventually forgot what she looked like. Whisper is moved to tears by Hungramps' story. Nate empathizes with Hungramps but tells him that he still shouldn't cause trouble by inspiriting the store and making people hungry. Hungramps relents, agreeing that it might be best for him to move on. As he leaves, two schoolgirls walk by the store, one of them mentioning that she used to visit the store with her grandfather, who she claims was her "best friend" when she was little. Nate, Whisper, and Hungramps notice an old plush bear dangling from her bag, realizing that the girl is in fact, Hungramps' granddaughter. She explains to her friend that when she started school, she didn't have much time to play with her grandfather. In her heart, she wanted to spend more time with him and misses him every day. As the two girls leave, Hungramps bursts into tears, and gratefully gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. Afterwards, Nate is surprised to see Katie jogging. Katie is still angry at him for his remark on her appearance, which is why she started jogging. Despondent, Nate wonders if a Yo-kai exists who can help him deal with girls. Yo-kai Wazzat Bear's mom comes in, bringing Bear the gym clothes that he forgot, referring to him as "pookie bear", much to his embarrassment. Nate and Eddie discuss how mothers tend to embarrass their kids, as Katie realizes she forgot to bring her pencil case. Eddie remarks on this but discovers that forgot all the stuff in his backpack, while Nate forgot his backpack entirely. The teacher, Mr. Johnson, admonishes the class for their forgetfulness until someone points out that he forgot to change out of his pajamas. Nate and Whisper decide a Yo-kai must be the reason why everyone is scatterbrained, and a scan reveals the hat-like Yo-kai Wazzat on Mr. Johnson's head. Whisper explains that Wazzat feeds on the memories of people, causing them to forget everything. Determining Wazzat to be a dangerous Yo-kai, Whisper attempts to apprehend Wazzat, but Wazzat inspirits him and eats his memory, doing so each time Whisper tries to catch it. Later that day, Nate finds that Katie is still angry at him for insulting her appearance. Wazzat volunteers to eat her memory of the event and does so, leaving Katie no longer furious at Nate. Nate is amazed, but an angry Whisper tells him that he should not use Yo-kai for personal purposes, but Wazzat erases Whisper's memory again, telling Nate that he can call on Wazzat whenever he likes before floating away. Subsequently, Mr. Johnson prepares to hold a big test for the class, which Nate forgot to study for. Wazzat appears and erases Mr. Johnson's memory so he forgets about the test, much to the class' delight, but Whisper tells Nate that what he is doing is inexcusable. Outside school, Whisper, and Wazzat argue with Nate on what to do with Wazzat. Wazzat insists that there's nothing wrong with what he's doing, pointing out that he's helped Nate avoid awkward situations. Nate agrees but admits that as a result, he hasn't been able to learn from his experiences either. Offended, Wazzat claims that Nate is discarding him like trash, and begins telling the story about how he was betrayed. Wazzat used to be a normal hat, the favorite hat of a young girl, but was left behind in a wardrobe after fashions changed, forgotten and never to be worn again. Wazzat rants about how humans often discard memories out of personal convenience. Nate is surprised that inanimate objects can become Yo-kai, which Whisper explains can happen on rare occasions. Angry that he's being ignored, Wazzat threatens to eat all of Nate's memories and chases after him. At Whisper's advice, Nate summons out a Yo-kai friend to help but summons Manjimutt by mistake instead of Jibanyan. Wazzat eats his memories but finds Manjimutt's memories to taste so bad he falls off in defeat. Nate apologizes to Wazzat, promising not to forget or hurt him; he wants to be Wazzat's friend. Touched, Wazzat gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal, then tries to help by shading Nate's head from the sun like a hat. However, he accidentally eats Nate's memories and is stunned to see Nate forget him. Manjimutt: Part 3 Manjimutt got a new job as a barber - but not just any barber, he's known as the Charming Chaffeur with his very own barbershop. Manjimutt shoos Whisper and Nate out of the shop so paying customers can come in. Later, Nate and Whisper find Manjimutt a distraught wreck. Manjimutt claims that despite his best efforts, his only customers were dogs. Nate suggests that since he is a human-faced dog, it may be confusing on what kind of hair he cuts, stunning Manjimutt to the point where he petrifies. Whisper, picking up a discarded magazine, finds an article about the "Top 10 Professions to Meet Women". At the top of this list is "celebrity photographer", which inspires Manjimutt. Subsequently, Nate and Whisper discuss Manjimutt's prospects, certain that he's going to get himself into more weird trouble. Debuts Humans *Mr. Johnson Yo-kai *Hungramps *Wazzat Characters Humans * Nate * Katie * Eddie * Bear * Joe Johnson Yo-kai *Whisper *Manjimutt *Tattletell Trivia *This is the 1st absence of Jibanyan. *When Nate opens the cluttered drawer, a handheld resembling the Nintendo 3DS can be seen. *When Whisper is inspirited by Wazzat, he makes a pose similar to the ghost on the Japanese children's book Don't Want to go to bed?. *"Pot meet Kettle" is an idiom of a person who is guilty of the very thing of which they accuse another. Errors * In the English Dub, some parts of the convenience store still say "Yoroz Mart" instead of "Everymart". * The Netflix captions state that it was Nate who asked Mr. Johnson about his clothing, even though the voice is from Eddie. Dub differences * The "Yoroz Mart" has been renamed as "Everymart" to match the game. de:Folge 004 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Dub episodes